My Fujoshi Sisters
by Calico Neko
Summary: (edited into 1shot) "Ryouta, who is your 'partner in love', Aomine or Kuroko?" Just read it to find out! / The story about Kuroko & Aomine who're visiting Kise's house and Kise's sisters with their MxM obsession. (Kise's sisters are canon)


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Bromance/shoai, fail humor(?), typo(s). Kise's sisters aren't OC, unbeta-ed**

* * *

**.**

**My Fujoshi Sisters**

**By NekoTama-1110**

**.**

Probably, Aomine and Kuroko haven't visited Kise's house for more than a year, especially since Kuroko's resignation from Teiko's basketball club. So for the first time since they'd became a high school student, they're visiting Kise's house again. By chance, today is Sunday so they don't have basketball training. Well, for Aomine's cases, there is or isn't a training he won't come.

"Tadaima!" shouts Kise when they are entering the house.

"Okaerinasai!" heard from the living room where Kise's sisters are watching TV.

"Neecchi, I brought my friends-ssu!"

"Welcome! Make yourselves at home," greets the second sister.

"Sorry for the intrusion," answer Aomine and Kuroko while bowing.

"Neecchi, please don't disturb us, ok?" requests or maybe commands Kise. "Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, let's go to my room-ssu."

Without them know, Kise's words is making the two sisters curious about what will 'happen' between those three boys.

.

Kise's room is on second floor. Aomine is straightly collapsing his body on Kise's bed while Kuroko sitting on carpet.

"Oy Kise, I never met your sisters before, I knew them just from the picture in your phone. Apparently they have a big boobs, hahaha," says the pervert Aomine happily because he could see big boobs. "Tetsu, you saw them too, right?"

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun, I wasn't that observed about their boobs. I just saw that they have blonde hair just like Kise-kun's," says Kuroko while looking for some interesting book from Kise's bookshelf.

"Tsk! You're a boy, Tetsu! So you must pay more attention to those kind of things."

"What are you saying, Aominecchi? Kurokocchi is not a pervert like you! Right, Kurokocchi?" says Kise while embracing Kuroko's shoulder.

"...Probably," Kuroko replies making Kise protests and Aomine laughing out loud. "Kise-kun, I'm sorry if I'm not polite, but I'm kind of thirsty. May you bring us cold water?"

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi! Just wait a second, ok."

"You're the host, Kise! Some snacks and beveragse is a must for your guest," says Aomine from Kise's bed while reading or maybe starring at the new Mai-chan's photobook which he bought when they journey to Kise's house.

"What did you say? When we're going to your house you never gave us anything-ssu!" shouts Kise. "Kurokocchi, please wait, ok," says Kise and goes out from his room.

"Tsk! His kindness is just for Tetsu," mumbles Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, did you say something?" asks Kuroko. A thick novel is in his hand.

"It's nothing," Aomine replies.

Unfortunately, they don't know that outside Kise's room, Kise's sisters are watching their movement since the three boys are inside the room.

30 minutes have passed and Kise hasn't came back from the kitchen, don't know what he did. Kuroko, who's thirsty and tired from yesterday hell-basketball-training, is getting sleepy. He closes the book and yawns.

"Tetsu, if you feel sleepy, come here lie next to me," says Aomine.

"Ok.." Kuroko crawls onto Kise's bed and takes a place next to Aomine's body. Just in another second Aomine can hear some soft snore. That's making Aomine smile while positioning himself facing to Kuroko.

Another 15 minutes have passed, finally Kise is coming back from the kitchen.

"Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, sorry for the wait! I have stomachache so it takes some times-ssu!" says Kise while kicking his room's door because his hand are bringing a tray full of snack and three glasses filled in with orange juice. When the door wide open, Kise is facing the flying Mai-chan's photobook and it hits his nose. "Ow, that hurt! What are you doing, Aominecchi? You've hurt a model's face!" shouts Kise.

"Sstt.. shut up!." Aomine whispers.

"Hah? What's wrong?" asks Kise while placing the tray on the table. When he sees Kuroko who is sleeping on his bed, "Oh my god.. Kurokocchi's sleeping face! So cute! So freaking cute!" says Kise in whisper too.

"Tsk, so annoying." Aomine places his hand on top of Kuroko's ear to block that Kise's noisy voices.

"And what are you doing, Aominecchi?! Why are you sleeping next to Kurokocchi? So cunning!" Kise protests. "I want to sleep next to Kurokocchi too-ssu!" Kise tries to take place next to Kuroko, forcing Aomine to move.

"Kise, if you want to sleep, than sleep on that damn carpet!"

"I'm not a cat, Ahominecchi! And I'm the host here-ssu, so the one who must sleep on carpet is you!"

The two boys fight in whisper about who will take place next to Kuroko, until they have one decision; they will sleep on the bed, together, with Kuroko is sleeping between them. Just one word to describe their condition: tight.

Without them know, Kise's sisters are quietly opening the door and taking some pictures where the three boys sleeping together on one bed.

One hour later.

'_Hah, why am I in this position?'_ asks Kuroko to himself. When Kuroko's opening his eyes, he lies down between the sleeping Kise and Aomine. Kise, on Kuroko's right side, is embracing Kuroko's waist tightly. Aomine, on Kuroko's left side, is warping his leg around Kuroko's, Aomine's hand still near to Kuroko's ear. Don't forget those two face are too close with Kuroko's head.

5 minutes has passed. _'I can't take it anymore. I need to go to the toilet,'_ inner Kuroko. Luckily, Kuroko has his misdirection so he can quietly going out to the toilet without waking up those two.

Finish with his pee, Kuroko returns to Kise's room and finds that Aomine and Kise are cuddling each other, with the position just like when Kuroko is in between them.

Kise, whose light sleep, is hearing the door opened. Kise rubs his eyes and gets surprise by Aomine's face which is so close to his. In reflect, Kise shouts out loud and kicks him hard, causing him to falling hard on the floor with a loud sound, near to Kuroko's foot.

"A-aominecchi, what are you doing?!" asks Kise so loud while pointing at Aomine. Kise looks like a girl whose virginity took by force. "Kurokocchi was next to me before!"

"Damn you, Kise! That hurt, you know! You don't have to kick me like that!" says Aomine while rubbing his stomach where Kise kicked him before. "Blame on Tetsu why he moved!"

"Don't you dare to blame Kurokocchi! That's because of your bawdiness so I kicked you, Ahominecchi!"

"What?! So you said that was my fault?!"

And for the next another long time, Kuroko is just reading the book again, ignoring Aomine and Kise who're blaming and fighting each other. Kuroko is just too lazy to dissociate those two.

And until that moment, Kise, Kuroko, and Aomine don't know that Kise's sisters are spying on them.

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

After a long time where Aomine and Kuroko spent their Sunday at Kise's house, it's finally time to say goodbye.

"It's too late. We afraid that we can't get the last train. Next time we'll visit Kise-kun again," says Kuroko.

"You swear, okay, that you two will visit me again~?" asks Kise while giving Kuroko his 'bear hug', making Kuroko not touching the ground.

"Tsk, you're suffocating Tetsu!" says Aomine while pulling Kuroko from Kise. "And you heard what Tetsu said, we will visit you again."

"Okay. That's a promise-ssu!" Kise pouts.

"Kise-kun, you don't want to hug Aomine-kun too? We're in different school now, it's kind of hard to see each other again like this."

"Eh..?! Why do I have to hug Aominecchi too?! Aominecchi is not smell good and cute like Kurokocchi~!"

"Tsk, you brat!" says Aomine and then he hugs Kise slightly. "How was that, Tetsu? Not a problem if I was the one who hugged him, right? Come on, it's late!" commands Aomine to Kuroko, taking further steps to station direction and leaving the frozen Kise.

"Wait for me, Aomine-kun!" shouts Kuroko. "Thank you so much for today, Kise-kun. That was fun. And I'm sorry for disturbing you. Good night, Kise-kun," says Kuroko while bowing politely.

"Ye-yeah, be careful, okay?" And then Kise is shouting loud to Aomine. "Aominecchi! If I found something happened to Kurokocchi, you'll pay for that, understand?!"

Aomine waves his hand without facing to Kise and Kuroko is taking some quick steps to catching up Aomine's.

Kise then entering his house and immediately going up to his room which on the second floor, just to find his two sisters are in his room. That makes him surprises. "Neecchi, what are you doing in my room-ssu?"

The first sister sits on Kise's bed with Kise's bolster on her leg and a camera on her hand. The second sister stands near the table with Kise's pillow on her hand. She's looking at a picture where Kise embraces Aomine's and Kuroko's shoulder.

"Ryouta, who were those two before?" asks the first sister.

"Those two were my teammates from Teiko's basketball club, Aominecchi and Kurokocchi. Is something wrong, Neecchi?"

"And you added that 'cchi' behind their name. They're must be your best buddies," says the second sister with some evil grin on her lips.

"Haha, yeah they're my best friends-ssu!"

"So, this blue hair boy is your seme/uke, right?" ask the two sisters so loud. First sister is pointing Aomine's picture and second sister is pointing Kuroko's picture, a picture from camera.

"What are you saying, Neecchi? Beside, those two have blue hair," says Kise while sitting on carpet. "And was't that our picture when we're sleeping?! Neecchi, you spied on us!"

"We have some 'sisters' discussion' if those two boys are your boyfriend or not. And I think this dark skin boy is more compatible to be your _seme,_" says the first sister, pointing at Aomine's picture.

"Eh..?!" surprises Kise with red color on his cheeks.

"But I'm not agree, because I think this little boy is more compatible to be your _uke,_" says the second sister, pointing at Kuroko's picture.

"Wha-what?!" shouts Kise. His cheeks are reddening than before.

"Tsk, what are you saying _imouto_?! Of course this _ganguro_ boy is more compatible for Ryouta and our family. If you don't remember, all of our family members have fair skin. If we added him to our family, that will increase Kise's big family diversity!" shouts first sister.

"Nee-chan, that so racist, you know! And what are you saying about that diversity, Nee-chan? If you could say that, then I can say Kuroko-kun will increase our family's diversity too with his height. As you can see before, Kuroko-kun is tinier than we are. Our family's members are like some giant thing if you compare with others Japanese family, which means of course Kuroko-kun is more compatible with Ryou-chan!" shouts second sister louder.

"Watch your mouth,_ imouto_! I'm the eldest here! And about that height, his tiny figure will give troublesome for Ryouta because he must guard him! Ryouta is a model! He needs a bodyguard with a perfect body just like Aomine's!"

"AHA! So what you need is his big built, huh?! _Hidoi_~... I feel pity for Aomine-kun... Whatever you said, Kuroko-kun is more compatible with Ryou-chan!"

"_Imouto_, did you forget something important? Our otouto here is a _bishounen_! Of course he needs a partner, precisely a _seme_ just like Aomine! This is for natural balance, you know?! The pretty ones with the handsome ones, well in this case a _bisounen_ with an average.. Well, whatever it called, Aomine is more compatible with Ryouta! And that's final!" first sister shouts while standing from Kise's bed, a bolster still on her hand.

"Nee-chan, are you aware about what you'd talked are just about his physical? If I guess, I'm sure Aomine-kun is still like a child, he doesn't want to lose to anyone. Aomine-kun plus the childish Ryou-chan will be like a hell kindergarten, they will make more troublesome. If he's with Kuroko-kun, I'm sure he's more mature than Ryou-chan, especially Aomine-kun! Ah, and you saw too right, when Kuroko-kun was reading that thick and bothersome novel! He must be smarter than our _otouto_ and Aomine-kun! So I'm sure Kuroko-kun is more dependable to handle Ryou-chan!" says second sister. She takes a step near to first sister. "Ah... and Kuroko-kun smells like vanilla, my favorite one. That's enough to make him my brother-in-law!" says her again out-of-topic while smelling Kise's pillow.

"Aomine smells good too and it's a masculine one, just like a man! Not vanilla like girls!" says first sister while smelling Kise's bolster. She takes a step near her sister.

"What's the problem with a boy smells like vanilla?!" One step closer.

"Of course that's a huge problem!" Their gap is not more than 30 cm.

"Neecchi, could you please stop this 'sisters' discussion'? It's almost midnight, we'll disturb our neigbor-ssu." Finally, the _otouto_ raises his voice after that long 'discussion'. Kise stands between his sisters to separating them. Apparently, his sisters are quite tall for a girl, their height is almost reaching to Kise's ear. During that 'discussion', Kise were just watching them with red cheeks and trying to understand what they were talking about.

"Your Nee-chan who's starting it, Ryou-chan!" says second sister, pointing her older sister.

"What~?" protests first sister. "Eh.. wait a second, _imouto_. Or maybe this little guy is the _uke_ of Ryouta and Aomine? Just look at this picture, the little one was sleeping between Aomine and Ryouta. And almost all the time Ryouta and Aomine were wanting to be near with this little guy, right?" asks first sister.

"His name is Kuroko-kun, Nee-chan, not a 'little guy,'" says second sister. "Ah, and if I remember, you said that you don't want us to disturb you and after that we heard some noise. Oh my God! Ryouta, have you done a threesome?! So it's true that Kuroko-kun is the _uke_?!" squeals the second sister while the first sister nodding in agree.

"Mooo... please stop, Neecchi! I don't understand what you are talking about. Neecchi are keep praising Aominecchi and Kurokocchi and then said if Kurokocchi is our... is our... Waaa! I can't say that! The point is, Aominecchi and Kurokocchi are my best friends. I don't have romantic relationship with one of them. But I admit that Aominecchi is cool and Kurokocchi is cute-ssu..." says Kise. His sisters are giving him an evil grin. "Besides, I have someone right now."

"What? Who?" ask Kise's sisters curiously.

"My basketball captain, Kasamatsu-senpai," says Kise in low voice.

Silence for a moment until Kise's sisters shout loudly at the same time.

"No! I forbid you to go out with someone else besides Aomine as your _seme_!"

"No, it definitely must be Kuroko-kun to be your _uke_!"

"That will never happened, Neecchi! Because Aominecchi and Kurokocchi are together!"

... "WHAT?! So you're the third person?!"

Suddenly, their mother comes. "Kids, it's midnight. Until when will you shout each other like that? Could you please take a sleep?" scolds their mother in sadistic voice. "And could someone please tell Kaa-san what's that _seme-uke_ and third person thing?" the children can only sweatdrop.

Finally, the 'sisters' discussion' is over, over in vain for precisely. Aomine and Kuroko who became their 'candidate' to be their brother-in-law must be defeated by that 'Kasamatsu-senpai' guy and 'Aomine and Kuroko are together'.

Well, it's time to sleep. But not for Kise because his pillow and bolster are still with his sisters, maybe until Aomine's and Kuroko's smell vanish, and his sisters who still continuing their 'sisters' discussion' in first sister's room.

**.**

**-THE END-**

**.**

* * *

(Edited it into oneshot) Finally it's over... hope u like that.

If you are Kise's sister, who will you choose? Aomine or Kuroko? Or maybe someone else? As for me, I will choose Kuroko, hehehe.

Once again, sorry for my English. And I'm sorry for AoKi and KiKuro lovers because in final I made it KiKasa/KasaKi and AoKuro (*bow).

Thanks for reading! RnR please..


End file.
